


How To Share A Balcony

by thinkpink20



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you okay?” House stressed, though his voice was quiet and he didn't stop the gentle swirling patterns on Wilson's stomach. "With me groping you on our joint balcony?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Share A Balcony

There was a copy of Advanced Oncology sticking into Wilson's spine but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care. Also every time he moved his head slightly he took a slight blow from the corner of the bookcase, but really it was all worth it.

House had stormed into his office just over five minutes ago and had thrust him up against the nearest hard surface before kissing the life - and the morning's boredom - out of him. Wilson wasn't quite sure what had warranted such a sudden display of affection but he really didn't mind. Well, he'd have minded less if his door had been locked and bolted but then he supposed that if one of House's fellows came in looking for him without knocking they'd really only get what they deserved.

The scrape of House's stubble over his chin weakened Wilson's knees slightly, causing him to grip House's waist slightly more firmly, his other hand curling in the mess of House's hair which he suspected had seen no more treatment than a casual ruffle after washing in the shower this morning. Wilson couldn't deny that the un-groomed look looked good on him though, so he'd stopped complaining a long time ago.

The slide of a firm (good) thigh between his caused Wilson to groan slightly, briefly embarrassed about anyone walking past outside. But House was doing something obscene with his tongue that suggested said tongue would really rather be elsewhere and Wilson stopped thinking about silly things like embarrassment. He was just starting to consider the possibility of sex on his desk with the door worryingly unlocked when House pulled away, breathing heavily. 

Shamefully, Wilson squeaked. His hands also clawed desperately at House's shirt, wanting renewed contact.

The smirk that this neediness produced was really rather delicious, even if Wilson was too frustrated at the sudden lack of kissing to say so.

"Wh - what?" Wilson eventually managed to say.

"Thought I'd come and distract you for a moment," House said, carefully extracting himself from Wilson, retrieving his cane from where he had dropped it against the desk when he came in and limping back over to the door.

"But... you're leaving?"

"It pleases me to know you're in here wanting me," House explained, traces of the smirk still on his lips and a definite note of triumph in his eyes.

"That's... that's evil," Wilson said, feeling (and no doubt looking) ruffled, his brain still not quite returned to planet earth.

House frowned. "You expected something else from me?" Then with one final Cheshire cat grin and a call of, "See you at lunch time, Jimmy!" he was gone.

 

 

Evil was most definitely not Wilson's middle name (though if you asked his ex wives, they might have claimed it was); despite this, he had spent the entire afternoon concocting a revenge plan for House's little display this morning that could really only be classed in the 'evil' box. He even smiled to himself when he thought about it, which he supposed made him an evil genius, a title he thought he might get used to.

Waiting for a moment when House was surrounded by his entire team in his office wasn't really all that difficult; they didn't have a case today and so once their morning clinic hours had been done there was nothing left for Foreman and the others to do but sit around and catch up on some discharge papers. And - in Kutner's case - read comic books that were slipped carefully inside a copy of Gray's Anatomy.

When Wilson approached the door he made a mental note of where everyone was (Thirteen by the shared computer, sorting House's mail, Taub and Foreman at the main table, reading over old files and Kutner in what Wilson still thought of as Chase's seat) - as much as this was supposed to be a little bit of fun, he didn't want anyone getting too close to the truth, either.

"House?" he said, barging in with as much confidence in his voice as he could muster. "I need a consult."

House was by the coffee machine, percolating. Wilson tried very hard not to look at his ass; he needed to stay distinctly detached during this escapade. He did, however, let himself have one very sneaky look which, unsurprisingly, House caught. Wilson couldn't help but blush at the knowing smile he received in return.

"On the balcony. Now?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly to go with his blush.

It took him a great deal of mental strength to cross the room and slip through into House's personal office; a great portion of his mind was telling him to turn back as this could honestly only end badly but after a moment he heard the familiar thump of House's cane against the floor and the fact that he was at least being followed relaxed him a little bit.

Right, he'd lured him out here, all he needed to do was fluster him and then go and hide in Cuddy's office for half an hour. Simple plan.

Princeton's weather was being kind to him so it at least wasn't hideously cold out on the balcony; if he was shivering then that would give House the - right - impression that he was nervous and the plan would fold before it even got started.

"A consult, eh?" House asked, closing the door firmly behind him. "Is that what the young peeps are calling it nowadays?"

"I just - what?"

"A 'consult'," House said with an over-exaggerated leer. Then he winked, twice. Wilson tried to remember what it was he'd planned to say.

"Oh, er - no. Not really a consult just a... chat."

House smiled. "You lured me out here to kiss me, make me as flustered as I made you this morning and then send me back out to the wolves, didn't you?"

Wilson tried to fake shock but he was as transparent as one of Cuddy's flimsy white blouses. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh yes you do," House smirked, backing him up against the main wall of the building, away from the edge of the balcony. "You're twitchy."

"I'm not twitchy," Wilson said, in what even he recognised as a twitchy tone.

"You," House said, pining him against the wall by invading his immediate personal space, "Are terrible at lying to me."

"Am not."

It was a poor comeback, Wilson admitted, but his plan was in tatters around his feet and he was slightly too busy staring at the skin exposed on House's neck by his scruffily fastened shirt to concoct anything more brilliant.

Damn him and his lack of interest in personal appearance.

"This isn't going the way you planned it, is it?" House asked, a note of knowing triumph in his voice. He was so close now that Wilson could feel breath ghosting against his lips and when he eventually dragged his eyes away from House's neck he was met by a very close pair of blue eyes.

He just managed to shake his head slightly before House closed the gap between them and pressed a still smirking pair of lips against his. 

Wilson let out a short breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and then turned his head slightly, capturing House's open lips with his, deepening the kiss so far that he immediately felt the need to cling onto something and clutched onto the strong, firm arm holding House's cane. His plan was officially ruined, but this was better.

Unlike their earlier session in Wilson's office the kisses weren't quick or messy; they were, by contrast, rather slow and deliberate; House showing some of his very rare patience and assaulting Wilson with detail and longing rather than with his usual desperation and need. Wilson took the opportunity to enjoy it and was so lost in the intricacies of the kiss that he gasped from shock and broke away when he felt the cool of House's fingers underneath his shirt and against his stomach.

"Okay?" House asked.

Wilson didn't need him being all caring and oddly out-of-character as well as generally clouding his senses with fantastic kisses. "What?"

"Are you okay?” House stressed, though his voice was quiet and he didn't stop the gentle swirling patterns on Wilson's stomach. "With me groping you on our joint balcony?"

Wilson's immediate inner voice said yes, why wouldn't he be? And why had they stopped kissing? But his slightly more conscious side said that this really wasn't a good idea; Foreman could come round that corner any moment, take a look through House's glass door and see them. He should really stop this right away.

"Yes."

How this word made its way to his lips, Wilson wasn't sure, but his body was clearly now acting on some sort of anti-revenge plan auto pilot because before he could stop himself he had curled a hand up into House's hair and brought their lips back together. House immediately resumed his slow exploration of Wilson's mouth and any thoughts of Foreman or getting caught clawed their way up the ledge of the balcony and threw themselves off. Good riddance, Wilson thought.

He moaned slightly when House pressed closer to him, eradicating any gap that may have existed before. Wilson pressed back, arching his back off the wall and unconsciously aligning their hips for a very brief moment, causing House to reluctantly break their kiss with a gasp of something that may have been surprise, pleasure or both.

Wilson slipped his hand down to House's neck, fingers sliding underneath the collar that was partially open anyway. He pressed back against House again and watched him react, eyes shut but breathing rather ragged by now; Wilson certainly had a rather convenient viewpoint, their foreheads merely inches away from each other. House - who had seemed in control of this situation only a few moments ago - now seemed to have lost it. If Wilson felt vaguely triumphant, he didn't show it with anything other than a very small smile.

And as pleasing as this undoubtedly was, Wilson's brain was telling him that frottage in public places at work wasn't really the smartest idea they'd ever had.

"House," he said. He was unsure why it came out as a whisper.

Wilson practically saw the moment that House snapped himself out of his pleasure-induced stupor and opened his eyes, albeit in a half-lidded sort of way.

"My office?" Wilson asked, inclining his head towards the locked door a few metres - and a small dividing wall - away.

"Ah, yeah."

House took a second to step back and Wilson tried not to think how useless his legs felt, never mind House's. They separated in a slightly awkward way and Wilson fished his key from his pocket as he navigated the dividing wall and unlocked his door, thankful that he hadn't left his spare key set in the other side. He was just about to go in when he heard a cough from behind him. House, who was staring at the wall as though it was his arch enemy, looked up. "Did you forget you were dating a cripple? A little help here?"

Wilson flustered. "Crap, sorry."

It was slightly easier than it should have been and when House was finally his side of the diving wall, Wilson stole the opportunity for another kiss, this time hanging on to House by his shirt front.

They only stopped kissing when House started laughing and Wilson found he couldn't ignore it anymore. "What?"

"You're useless at detached payback plans."

Wilson mustered up his most indignant frown. "You're enjoying this, don't pretend you're not."

"The idea wasn't just to get me to enjoy myself," House pointed out in a way that reminded Wilson quite forcefully of sitting in on a differential and listening to Kutner's stupid ideas being berated. "You were supposed to leave me out there panting, not lose control yourself and drag me into your office."

He was smiling, but at least it wasn't smug. Wilson stepped back.

"Fine, if I'm so useless at this then - "

"Oh, don't get all pissy on me," House sighed, sliding fingers back up underneath Wilson's shirt and causing him to flinch involuntarily. "You're like Cuddy with PMT - that's not sexy."

Wilson felt a smile dragging up the corners of his lips. "So..."

"So, what?"

"What now?"

"Now I take you in there and fuck you over your desk, being careful not to break any delightful gifts bequeathed from cancer kids."

Wilson frowned. "But what about my lack of evil revenge skills?"

House leant down and kissed the side of his jaw, once, twice and then a third time, letting his tongue ghost slightly over the sensitive skin. Wilson shivered. "I'll be evil enough for both of us," House said.


End file.
